Digimon-Tamers Forever
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Set After Season 3. All the Tamers are grown up and have kids who are also Tamers. Trouble arrives again and it's up to Tamers old and new to stop it!


Disclaimer~I don't own Digimon and never will okay? *hugs Trunks* Hehehe  
  
Author's Note~This is my first Digimon fic and series so be nice k? This takes place after Season 3 when all the Tamers are adults. This is dedicated to all my wonderful friends.  
  
  
  
  
Digimon  
  
Tamers Forever  
  
Chapter 1-Tamers Old And New  
  
  
  
"Ashiru? Ashiru where are you?" Henry called.  
"She probably went to the park with her friends." Terriermon said as he landed on Henry's shoulder.  
"That girl's always wondering off." Henry muttered. "She gets it from you Rika!"  
"And that's a bad thing?" Rika asked, making Terriermon giggle. "Renamon?"  
Renamon appeared like a flash of lightning at Rika's side.  
"Yes Rika?"   
"Please go see if you can find Ashiru and Perysatamon." Rika said.  
"Of course Rika." Renamon replied, disappearing as quickly as she had come.  
"Some things never change." Henry said to himself.  
  
At the park, a group of friends and Digimon sat together in a circle, talking amongst themselves.   
"So Ashiru, what are you gonna do today?" A boy with semi-spiky brown hair asked.  
"I don't know." A girl with long black striped brown hair replied. "Maybe just look around town, see if anything interesting turns up."  
Ashiru was the daughter and only child of Henry and Rika. She had long black striped brown hair with blue eyes and a kind nature and she kept her mother's sunglasses on her head. She wore a yellow, white and blue striped top, light grey jeans and black trainer shoes. Her Digimon was a female Champion called Perysatamon. She looked like a cross between Gatomon and Patamon. Ashiru's best friends were Luke, Matthew, Crissie, May, Jay, Aron, Jake and Jen.  
Luke, Matthew and Crissie were the kids of Kazu.   
Luke looked just like his father and wore his cap over his brown hair. Luke wore a black jacket over a dull orange shirt, browns trousers and green and yellow trainer boots. His Digimon was male Rookie called Nimamon. He looked like a swan with black patches over his eyes and beak, silver bangles around his legs and blue tail feather with silver dots in them.  
Matthew looked like both his mother and father. He had short dark brown hair, green eyes and a pair of black sunshades on his head. He wore a dark aqua and tan coloured short sleeved shirt, lilac and green coloured gloves, dark blue shorts and light blue trainer shoes. His Digimon was a male Rookie called Furtuzmon. He looked like a brown and white squirrel with white feet and purple and red band patterns around his belly and tail.  
Crissie looked more like her mother, but did have some features of her father. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes and always wore her lucky golden neck charm. She wore a light pink top, a blue headband, light brown jeans and orange trainers boots. Her Digimon was a female Rookie called Violetmon. She looked like a white kitten with a green tuff of fur on her head, blue petals around her head, purple tummy, paws and tipped tail.  
May and Jay were the kids of Jeri.   
Jay was a year older than May, but both looked like identical twins.   
Jay and May both had tan coloured hair with brown streaks, blue eyes and the same gold and silver dragon patterned caps. Jay wore a black shirt with yellow bands on it, navy jeans and brown trainer shoes. May wore a white shirt with orange bands on it, brown shorts and red and green trainer shoes. Jay's Digimon was a male Rookie called Bracomon. He looked like a tan coloured diplodocus with a red collar with multi-coloured gems in it, a green tummy, blue toes and spines and a black stripe under his eyes. May's Digimon was a female Rookie called Legendiramon. She looked like a small white unicorn with blue hair running down her head, a pink tail and paws, white wings, a purple tummy and a golden horn.   
Aron was the son and only child of Kenta.  
Aron looked a lot like his father. He had short light brown hair, glasses and green eyes. He wore a pale aqua shirt, blue trousers and lilac trainer shoes. Aron's Digimon was a male Rookie called Knightbubblemon. He looked a bit like Patamon, only with white feather wings for ears, and orange body, white mouth and tummy and a brown tail.  
Jake and Jen were the kids of Henry's sister, Susie.  
Jake looked a lot like his father. He had short black hair, hazel eyes, and blue sunshades. He wore a light yellow jacket over a green shirt, pale red shorts and brown trainer boots. His Digimon was a male Rookie called Griffluckmon. He looked like a green griffin with a white mane, purple armour over his chest with golden lightning bolt patterns on it, white tummy, green tail with a brown tuff on the end and blue wings.  
Jen looked more like her mother. She had long black hair, a white top, blue and orange jeans and grey trainer boots. Her Digimon was a female Rookie called Petunyamon. She looked like a white puppy standing on two legs, light blue tummy, a pink flower on the top of her head and green tail with a red and orange flower on the end.  
"How about we all come with you Ashiru?" Jen suggested.  
"You can if you want." Ashiru replied.  
"I wanna know when we're gonna have lunch." Violetmon said.  
"Oh that reminds me, do you have this card Ashiru?" Luke asked, giving Ashiru a card.  
Ashiru studied it closely with Perysatamon.   
"What card is it?" Perysatamon asked.  
"I think it's one of those new cards that have just come out." Luke replied. "I already have one similar to that, so I wondered if you wanted it."  
"Sure, thanks Luke." Ashiru said.  
"So, shall we go into town now?" May asked.  
Everyone got up from the grass and were just about to go when Renamon appeared.  
"Hey look, it's Renamon!" Nimamon said cheerfully.  
"There you are Ashiru." Renamon said, walking up to the girl. "Henry and Rika have been looking for you."  
"I thought I told them that I was going into town this morning with my friends." Ashiru replied.  
"How about you come with us Renamon." Jay suggested. "We'll be walking part-way back to Ashiru's place anyway."  
"True, but who's going to tell Henry and Rika?" Renamon asked.  
"Don't worry Renamon, I'll do that!" Terriermon said from above.  
As Terriermon flew ahead, the group of friends walked into town. While there, they ran into Calumon who was all too happy to join the group. They had been walking around for over half an hour and already, unknown to them, trouble was brewing.  
Just as the group was about to split up, the Digimon became weary.  
"Hey, what's wrong Furzutmon?" Matthew asked.  
"Something's not right." Furzutmon replied, looking around.  
"Yes, I can sense it too." Renamon agreed. "I think a Digital field is forming."  
Sure enough, mist started to surround the group.  
  
"Master, we have begun our invasion of the real world."  
"Excellent! Those pathetic weaklings will soon know the true wrath of the Supreme Digimon Legends!"  
  
"Something tells me that this isn't a good sign!" Crissie said nervously.  
"Look! Something's appearing from the mist!" May cried, pointing towards a large creature walking towards them.  
"Everyone, stay behind me!" Renamon instructed.  
All the Digimon stood beside Renamon, ready for battle while the kids watched anxiously. Finally, the Digimon showed itself. It looked like a huge werewolf with a brown muscular chest, arms and legs with black spikes all over it's body, sharp fangs, pointy ears and armour over it's face and a metal tail. Ashiru pointed her D-Arc towards the Digimon, but got no reading.  
"Huh, why can't I get a reading from my D-Arc?" Ashiru said.  
"That is because I, or I should say we, aren't ordinary Digimon." The Digimon spoke. "I am Werefumon. I am one of many Digimon who call themselves the Supreme Digimon Legends."  
"What do you want from us?" Renamon asked, glaring viciously.  
"You are the Digimon Tamers and it is my duty to destroy you so that you don't interfere with our plans!" Werefumon replied as he started to glow.  
"I won't let you hurt them!" Renamon yelled, jumping upwards. "DIAMON STORM!"  
Renamon's attack hit Werefumon, but he was completely unharmed.  
"Is that the best you've got?" Werefumon sneered. "Your all more pathetic than my master thought."  
Werefumon then swatted Renamon like a fly.  
"Renamon no!" Ashiru cried.  
"Come on guys, let us fight him!" Bracomon said.  
"Yeah! We need to teach this bully a lesson!" Legendiramon added.  
"I'll keep this guy occupied while you all Digivolve!" Perysatamon said.  
"Perysatamon, be careful!" Ashiru cried.  
"No problem Ashiru! WIND CLAWS!"  
"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"  
"Nimamon Digivolved to…MIGHTYCRANEMON!"  
"Furzutmon Digivolved to…WEREFURZATAMON!"  
"Violetmon Digivolved to…HONEYMON!"  
"Bracomon Digivolved to…DIPLOMON!"  
"Legendiramon Digivolved to…UNACORNANGEMON!"  
"Knightbubblemon Digivolved to…KNIGHTHORSEMON!"  
"Griffluckmon Digivolved to…GRIFFDOMEMON!"  
"Petunyamon Digivolved to…POISONIVYMON!"  
"Okay everyone, let's all attack together!" Perysatamon yelled.  
All the Champion level Digimon charged towards Werefumon together.  
"You really are fools. Do you think you can defeat the likes of me and my master?! WERE LEGEND STRIKE!"  
Werefumon released a huge blast of dark green energy at the Digimon and they were all blasted back.  
"This is so not good!" Jay said. "He blasted them all back and they didn't even have a chance to attack!"  
"Now what do we do?" Aron asked.  
"DIAMON STORM!" Renamon cried, attacking again.  
"Will you stop bugging me!" Werefumon yelled, punching Renamon aside again.  
"Renamon stop! You'll be killed!" Ashiru cried, running over to the fox Digimon.  
"We won't give up!" Diplomon yelled, getting back up as the other Digimon did.  
"You pesky creatures! I'll just…"  
"GARGO LASER!"  
Werefumon was interrupted as Gargomon, Henry and Rika entered the scene.  
"Ashiru! Are you and your friends okay?" Henry yelled.  
"Yes, we're okay." Ashiru called back.  
"Time to Digivolve Renamon!" Rika said as she ran to her daughter and Digimon.  
"And not a moment too soon Rika." Renamon said.  
"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"  
"Renamon Digivolved to…KYYUBIMON!"  
"Your gonna get it now!" Gargomon said. "BUNNY PUMMEL!"  
"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"  
"Stop it you worthless Digimon! You're tickling me!" Werefumon smirked. "DUO WOLF BLADE!"  
"This isn't working at all!" Jake said.  
"If we don't do something quick, then we'll all be destroyed by him and these so called Supreme Digimon Legends that guy keeps talking about!" Jen added.  
Ashiru then got out a small pouch from her pocket which was filled with Digimon cards. She then took one out which then turned into a blue card.  
"Huh? A blue card? What's this?" Ashiru thought.  
"It's something to help you." A voice said.  
Ashiru looked around, but only saw her parents, friends and their Digimon fighting Werefumon.  
"Who…who said that? What do you mean that this blue card can help me?" Ashiru called out.  
"Just trust in the power and believe in yourself." The voice said.  
"Yeah, you can do anything if you try." Another voice added.  
Ashiru was very confused as she looked at the blue card. The voices seemed familiar in a strange way and even though she had never seen the blue card before she felt as though that the voices were right.  
"Now that I've beaten you all, time to destroy you!" Werefumon said.  
"NO!" Ashiru cried. "It's not over yet! I'll never be ready to surrender to the likes of you!"  
"I'm with her too!" Perysatamon agreed.  
Ashiru then held up the blue card which began glowing, as too did the mark on Calumon's head.  
"Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"  
"Perysatamon Digivolved to…TEMPESTAMON!"  
"Oh wow." Jay muttered.   
"That's Tempestamon." May said. "She's an Ultimate level Digmon with two powerful attacks; Angel's Claw and Flying Tempest Tornado!"  
"Digivolving to the Ultimate level won't save you!" Werefumon yelled.  
"We shall see about that!" Tempestamon said, flapping her orange wings and flying into the sky. "ANGEL'S CLAW!"  
Werefumon used his muscular arms to shield himself, but Tempestamon's attacks pushed him back by quite a distance and it hurt him.  
"I'll destroy you for that you inferior pest!" Werefumon yelled. "DUO WOLF BLADE!"  
Tempestamon easily dodged Werefumon's attack and continued glaring down at him.  
"If you don't fight me then I'll kill your little friends instead!" Werefumon yelled.  
Like lightning, Werefumon appeared in front of the group of kids, grabbed Ashiru and held her up by her throat.  
"Starting with your pathetic little partner!"  
"Ashiru no!" Henry and Rika cried together.  
"Put her down you beast!" Jake yelled, running towards Werefumon.  
"Oh please!" Werefumon growled, using an energy blast to throw the kids aside. "As if you weaklings could hurt me."  
Everyone grew more furious as Werefumon continued to hold Ashiru and he was laughing about it. Suddenly, Gargomon and Kyyubimon came at him from behind and attacked him. He easily tossed them to the ground, but that gave Tempestamon the diversion she needed. Using her powerful speed, she appeared right in front of Werefumon and slashed her strong claws right across his face. Werefumon yelled in pain, putting his paws to his face. Ashiru fell to the ground, but Kyyubimon took the girl out of harm's way while Tempestamon faced Werefumon.  
"NO ONE hurts my Tamer!" Tepestamon yelled. "FLYING TEMPEST TORNADO!"  
Tempeastamon created a huge silver tornado, which severely damaged Werefumon. The massive brown Digimon landed with a crushing force on the ground. After a few tense seconds, everyone heard him laughing.  
"I don't see what's so funny." Tempestamon snorted.  
"You weaklings just don't get it!" Werefumon sneered, getting up. "You may be able to defeat me, but you have no idea of the kind of power you're getting involved with! My master is invincible and that will become painfully clear soon enough!"  
Werefumon then disappeared back into the mist, which also disappeared.  
"Did…did we beat him?" Crissie asked.  
"No, he returned to the Digiworld." Kyyubimon replied.  
"Something tells me that we're not gonna get a relaxing summer." Honeymon said.  
  
"Hmmmm, very very interesting. Cinnamon and Pikmon! Come here at once!"  
Two small Rookie Digimon walked up to the darkened throne. Cinnamon was a female Rookie Digimon. She was a pink kitten with tiger stripes, fairy wings, an aqua tail, and a purple flower on her head and end of her tail. Pikmon was a male Rookie Digimon. He was a brown fox with black bands around his front arms, white paws and a bushy brown tail with a white tip.  
"You called for us master." Cinnamon said.  
"Make sure you keep a close watch on the Tamers. They are much stronger than they look. Tell your siblings to watch them at all times and I want full updates on their activities."  
"As you wish master." Pikmon said.  
Both Digimon then left the throne room.  
"I shall stop at nothing to gain control of the entire Digital and Real world! We shall see how strong these Tamers truly are and maybe, just maybe, I shall have a worthy opponent after all this time!"  
  
  
  
  
We've just had our first taste of a terrifying Digimon battle like the kind our parents faced a long time ago. Why is there trouble concerning the Digimon once again? Who are the Supreme Digimon Legends and who is the dark Digimon Master of them who longs for a real challenge? Find out next time on Digimon~Tamers Forever!~Ashiru 


End file.
